One Girl, One Lance
by talentlessinamess
Summary: Sort of a runoff of A knight's tale, but with a girl who wants to become a jouster. Only problem is she is a woman and only men are allowed to joust. Carey is willing to do anything to be a jouster, even make herself a man?
1. Chapter 1

The thunder of hooves filled the stands with cheers and chatters of excitement and horror. The two jousters charged at each other, lances pointed forward.

Carey watched as the knight bearing his blue flag was quickly knocked to the ground by the other one bearing a black flag. The blue knight crashed to the ground, lance broken right in half.

Many people in their seats jumped up and cheered, clapping each other on the back. Others though sulked, seeing as they had just lost their silvers in the bet, and some even ran down to go help the jouster lying on his back, not moving.

Carey suppressed a laugh as one of the cheering men spilt his pint all over his pot belly and he quickly rushed down to buy another one.

But as Carey saw the disappointed faces on the spectators who lost, she did not feel sorry.

She could just tell by the size of the knights that the black knight had much more physical strength and was larger in size. The blue knight did not stand a chance.

Carey had learnt everything about jousting from her father, Rupert, since her mother had died. By her age of 10, Carey knew it all; the proper was to hold a lance, how to ride and balance a lance at the same time, and which knight in a tournament had the better possibility of winning.

Rupert was very skilled as well. He was a jousting knight and darn good at it. He had never won too many of his jousts, just enough to put food in their mouths.

Carey decided to go find her father and check up on him, since he was next up.

Running she dodged her way threw the crowd, looking for the tent. She passed blacksmith and first aid tents until she heard her father's blacksmith and closest friend, Morey.

"Hold still Rupert!" He laughed, "Cannot be jouster with your knickers in a twist!" He said putting the armor on.

"Father!" Carey called.

Rupert turned around and smiled. "There's my girl."

She ran into his arms and he lifted her up and rested her on his hip.

"Shouldn't you be in the stands? Cheering us on?" Morey teased.

Carey threw him a sarcastic look.

Rupert put her down. "He has a point."

"I will go back soon, I was just checking up on you." She remarked.

He kissed her on the forehead, "I'm fine honey, besides I should be the one checking up on you!"

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this family moment, but your joust starts in five minutes!" Morey's muffled voice came from behind a box full of different armor.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Rupert said over his shoulder. He tuned back to Carey. "Here take this, I don't want to loose it." He pulled a silver necklace with a cross in the middle out from his armor. "I leave it in your responsibility"

"I won't loose it father." Carey beamed. Then she turned and ran back to her seat, excited for the match to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Carey found her seat and sat down, awaiting the match.

She looked out and saw that the challenger was ready and waiting for Rupert.

He looked physically fit and was about the same size as her father so she knew he had a pretty good chance.

Finally, Rupert came out to the runway, all suited up.

Carey crossed her fingers as both knights took their positions.

The marker waved the flag and both knights were off.

Rupert kept his lance steady over the horse's neck pointed exactly where it needed to be.

The other knight charged forward as well.

Then suddenly, Rupert's horse tripped causing him to loose his balance and drop his lance.

At the same moment, the opposing knight smashed the lance into Rupert's face.

Carey gasped as her father fell forward off the horse and was trampled, his ribs snapping under the horse's weight.

Everything began to slow down, Carey screamed and ran down just as Morey was running onto the path.

Carey quickly undid Rupert's helmet allowing him to breath easier.

Rupert's face was bloody and a huge gash in his head was oozing blood.

Tears flowed out of Carey's eyes. "Father?"

Rupert squinted his eyes open. "Carey." He sputtered blood up.

Morey to was now beside them along with some spectators weeping and gasping at the site of him.

Carey grasped his hand, "I'm here." She whispered.

Rupert tried to smile and suddenly he went limp. No life could be found in him.

Carey cried more tears and put his hand to her face.

Morey was crying as well and some of the watchers went to go tell the officials that they had just lost a knight.


	3. Chapter 3

_10 years later…_

"You'll never catch me!" The 20-year-old Carrie called from her horse to the guards behind her.

She raced down the streets, avoiding peasants and wagons as she rode.

Three of the king's guards were charging after her.

Carrie smirked and grasped the package of bread that she stole from the market. Unfortunately, the guards near by saw her and now she was in a great chase.

But, she knew she would beat them. For she saw that the knights were big and fat, making the horses tired.

Carrie dodged another peasant and saw that a gap between two carts ahead was slowly closing.

Carrie dug her heels into the horse's sides and she just made it through the opening just before it closed, leaving the guards stuck.

She stopped her horse, turned around and saluted the knights. Then, with a laugh she rode into the forest.

Carrie let her horse trot and saw that the sky was getting darker.

Just then, Carrie heard voices and smiled. She quickly rode to where they were coming from.

She quickly came along to where there was a little campsite with her friends Berny and Jake tending to a fire.

Berny looked up. "There you are!" He smiled.

Jake crossed his arms. "Hurry up woman! We're starving!"

Carrie rolled her eyes and slid off of her horse. The gelding nuzzled her and she patted his forehead.

"Here," She said, throwing the bread to him.

Berny lunged for it and caught it.

"Oi! Aren't you going to have some?" He said his mouth full of bread.

Carrie shook her head and un-tacked the horse.

Jake shrugged, "More for us!"

He tackled Berny reaching for the bread.

Berny punched him in the stomach and ran away, the bread still clutched in his hands.

Carrie laughed as the men, rather boys, fought over the tiny serving they had.

She then let the gelding go and he galloped away, searching for a patch of grass to eat.

Carrie felt the necklace around her neck and took it out, looking at the beautiful silver markings.

She felt tears prick the back of her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"I promise." She whispered.

Carrie chuckled seeing as Berny had Jake in a headlock and was taking enormous bites of the bread.

She went down to the fire and just watched it burn. Feeling her eyelids become heavy, she lay her head on the tree log and fell asleep.


End file.
